Comment l'aimer ?
by Shadow's quill
Summary: En revenant de mission, Yukino porte secours à un jeune homme ténébreux en difficulté. En lui tendant la main, elle ne s'attend certainement pas à l'étrange aventure qui va suivre...


**Il y a quelque temps déjà, j'ai écrit un one-shot StingLu qui a beaucoup plus. Du coup, on m'a demandé d'écrire un autre one-shot mais, cette fois-ci, sur un autre couple assez particulier. J'espère que vous aimerez ce one-shot un peu particulier.**

 **Aucun des personnages ne m'appartient. Ils sont tous la propriété de Hiro Mashima, le créateur de Fairy Tail.**

* * *

 **Comment l'aimer ?**

Fiore avait toujours été un territoire propre à l'étrange et aux missions intrépides. Le pays était chaque jour le théâtre de nombreux rebondissements et coups d'éclats. Ces derniers étaient souvent perpétrés par la nouvellement reconstituée Fairy Tail. La destruction et les missions réalisées avec fracas semblaient être inscrites dans leur contrat de mages. Ils étaient chaque semaine au cœur d'un scandale que le Conseil de la magie peinait à étouffer ou expliquer. La question de savoir s'il fallait les sanctionner était aussi bien actuelle. Malgré les nombreux avertissements, les mages continuaient à réussir leurs missions aussi bruyamment que brillamment.

Au cours de la tradition des Grands Jeux Intermagiques, d'autres guildes de renom avaient eu la chance de briller, même dans l'ombre de Fairy Tail. L'une d'entre elles était Sabertooth. Cette guilde de mages arrogants n'acceptant pas la défaite avait bien changé depuis la disparition de Gemma. Avec la participation de Sting, Rogue et même Minerva lors de l'incident Tartaros, la guilde s'était imposée comme l'une des meilleures et s'était naturellement alliée à Fairy Tail. Sabertooth possédait quelques mages de renommé qui étaient parfois réquisitionnés pour des missions particulières. Les _dragon slayers_ étaient souvent demandés.

Pourtant, cette fois-là, une requête spéciale était arrivée pour Yukino. N'étant que rarement demandée, la jeune femme avait été surprise mais avait accepté. Voilà pourquoi elle était en route vers une petite ville qu'elle avait dû ajouter sur sa carte pour la trouver. Cette ville semblait perdue au milieu des montagnes. Plus elle avançait, plus elle sentait le froid mordre sa peau avec insistance. Elle ne fit pourtant pas de pause et continua jusqu'à la petite ville qui l'accueillit chaleureusement. On lui expliqua que depuis quelques temps la ville connaissait quelques problèmes de gravité qui déstabilisaient autant qu'ils effrayaient les habitants.

Grâce à Libra, la magie à l'origine de ces changements de gravité avait été inversée très rapidement. Yukino était restée quelques jours de plus par précaution mais rien ne se passa. Le problème était bel et bien réglé. Elle accepta la récompense et prit le chemin du retour. Sur la route, elle croisa une bande de voleurs qui s'en prenaient à un jeune homme ténébreux qui geignait, la tête contre le sol. Le groupe se moquait de lui et le martelait de coups de pied. Le jeune homme continuait à geindre mais ne faisait rien pour se défendre. Yukino ne pouvait regarder ce spectacle plus longtemps. Elle finit par intervenir.

A sa grande surprise, elle n'eut pas à utiliser la magie. En la voyant approcher, le groupe voulut s'en prendre à elle. Seulement, leurs yeux tombèrent sur les clés qu'elle avait à la main. Ils pâlirent et s'enfuirent aussitôt sans demander leur reste. Yukino rempocha ses clés et s'approcha du jeune homme qui n'avait pas bougé. Il avait cessé de gémir mais ne se relevait pas, comme s'il n'en avait pas la force. La mage se pencha sur lui et l'aida à se redresser. Pour éviter de l'exposer aux regards des passants, elle l'entraîna à l'écart et l'aida à reprendre ses esprits. Quand il releva la tête, elle croisa son regard sombre, profondément marqué par le désespoir.

_ Merci.

Yukino ne répondit pas, trop absorbée par la profondeur des yeux sombres du jeune homme. Celui-ci détourna la tête pour rompre le contact visuel et l'obliger à se reprendre. La constellationniste secoua la tête, confuse à propos de sa réaction. Elle rougit aussitôt et bégaya des excuses.

_ Je… Je suis désolée. Je ne voulais pas vous dévisager.

_ D'habitude, les gens préfèrent s'enfuir en courant.

Son ton était dénué d'émotions et ses mots détachés. Il dénonçait une vérité générale. Yukino sentait qu'il ne mentait pas, qu'il avait souvent vécu ça et elle en ressentit de la tristesse pour ce jeune homme.

_ Ces jeunes n'ont pas fui.

_ Je me suis senti mal. Ils ont profité de la situation.

_ Et vous vous sentez mieux ?

Il fut déstabilisé par la question. Il n'avait aucune habitude de ce genre d'interrogation. Personne ne lui avait jamais demandé s'il allait bien, ni ne s'était soucié de lui en général. Qui était donc cette jeune femme qui lui avait tendu une main si amicale ?

_ Pour le moment, oui.

_ La région est beaucoup plus calme d'habitude. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi ils ont agi ainsi. Ils auraient dû vous aider.

_ L'homme n'a pas de pire ennemi que lui-même. Il ne peut résister à la tentation d'humilier un plus faible que lui pour imposer sa loi.

_ Peut-être.

Yukino était songeuse. Elle continuait d'observer son inconnu sans comprendre pourquoi il évitait son regard. Sa réponse philosophique était vraie mais aussi très pessimiste. Qu'avait-il vécu pour penser une telle chose ? Elle n'eut pas le temps de lui poser la question ou de lui demander son nom puisqu'il porta une main à sa tête, ferma les yeux et poussa un grognement. Quand Yukino voulut s'enquérir de la raison de cette douleur soudaine, il la repoussa.

_ Il faut que tu partes, _marmonna-t-il._

_ Je refuse de te laisser seul dans cet état.

_ S'il te plait, si tu tiens à ta vie, va-t-en !

Elle n'en fit rien. Alors qu'il se débattait contre la douleur et que les éléments se déchaînaient, elle posa une main sur son épaule pour l'aider à se calmer. Elle n'avait pas compris qu'il essayait de la protéger de lui et, quand la malédiction frappa, elle emporta tout sur son passage, le laissant de nouveau seul.

Zeref tournait en rond dans le cachot de l'immense manoir qu'il occupait tel un fantôme. A ses pieds gisait la jeune femme qui l'avait secouru un peu plus tôt. Il lui avait demandé de partir et avait espéré que l'urgence de la situation contenue dans sa voix la persuaderait de fuir pour sa vie. Pourtant, elle n'en avait rien fait et s'était même rapprochée. Quand la malédiction s'était abattue, elle avait tout entraîné autour d'elle, sauf lui. Comme toujours, il s'en était senti coupable et malheureux. Il était condamné à vivre seul pour le restant de son éternité. Quiconque l'approchait risquait la mort et il ne le supportait pas.

Il avait pris la fuite sitôt qu'il avait pu et avait emporté la jeune femme compatissante avec lui. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il avait fait ça. Elle n'avait aucune chance de survie en étant restée près de lui. Il en était dévasté. Jamais il ne s'était senti aussi mal d'avoir pris une vie innocente. En l'observant plus attentivement, il avait découvert que c'était une mage de la guilde Sabertooth et qu'elle pratiquait la magie des constellations. C'étaient les seules indications sur son identité qu'il avait pu glaner. Elle ne lui en donnerait pas davantage. Quelqu'un finirait par venir la chercher. Que ferait-il en découvrant qu'elle avait succombé à une attaque magique ? La pleurerait-on ?

Zeref se sentit stupide de se poser autant de questions. Pourquoi y attachait-il autant d'importance ? Après tout, il ne la connaissait même pas ! Seulement voilà, elle lui avait tendu une main quand d'autres se seraient enfuis ou auraient profité de la situation et ça l'avait touché. Lui, Zeref, le grand mage noir immortel, avait été touché par une simple humaine. Il était frustré de ne pas comprendre cet attachement soudain. Lassé de faire les cent pas, il s'arrêta brusquement et s'assit à côté d'elle. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il ne savait pas quoi faire et aucun livre ne lui donnait la réponse. La situation était tellement surréaliste !

Les choses arrivaient toujours avec une raison. Il y avait toujours un prix à payer pour chaque acte accompli. Le moment de sa rédemption n'était pas encore venu. Il ne viendrait probablement jamais, sauf si Natsu réussissait à le détruire. Cette femme avait-elle été amie avec Natsu ? Avait-il pris sa défense pour la protéger comme il le faisait avec tous ses camarades ? Si elle était portée disparue assez longtemps, les mages de Sabertooth feraient-ils appel à ceux de Fairy Tail ? Garder le corps de la jeune mage était soudain devenu la meilleure idée qu'il ait eue : cela allait mener Natsu droit à lui. Il était temps d'avoir une nouvelle confrontation avec le _dragon slayer_ du feu. Sur cette pensée, il quitta le cachot et verrouilla la porte.

Lorsque Yukino se réveilla, elle se sentait étourdie et avait froid. Ses souvenirs étaient terriblement confus. Elle se frotta les yeux pour y voir plus clair mais cela ne changeait rien à l'obscurité. Elle se redressa vivement, fit le tour du cachot et appela à l'aide. Personne ne lui répondit. La porte était verrouillée et elle ne pouvait pas sortir. Comble de tout : elle avait faim et surtout soif. Elle se rassit et ferma les yeux. Comment était-elle arrivée là ? Elle se souvenait de sa mission, de son retour, de sa rencontre avec un beau ténébreux. Ensuite, elle ne se rappelait de rien. Qui lui était-il arrivé ?

Elle se sentait terriblement mal, comme si toute son énergie lui avait été volée suite à une attaque magique. Combien de temps s'était-il écoulé depuis son dernier souvenir ? Plus elle essayait de se souvenir, plus elle s'embrouillait les idées et se donnait mal à la tête. Des images de Crocus s'imposèrent à son esprit. Pendant les Grands Jeux Intermagiques, elle avait été enfermée dans un souterrain dit sans issue. Grâce à la ténacité de Fairy Tail, ils s'en étaient sortis. Elle aurait aimé avoir autant de courage que Natsu, Lucy ou Wendy mais sa timidité maladive l'en empêchait. Elle ne pouvait même pas s'en sortir grâce à sa magie, elle se sentait bien trop faible pour ça.

Il ne lui restait plus qu'à espérer que la guilde s'apercevrait de sa trop longue absence. Si elle ne revenait pas très bientôt, Sting enverrait quelqu'un à sa recherche ou viendrait lui-même en compagnie de Rogue. Cette pensée lui réchauffa le cœur et lui apporta un peu d'espoir. Les _dragon slayers_ la retrouveraient, peu importe où elle était cachée. Leur flair était infaillible. Elle décida de croire en cet infime espoir et choisit de se reposer pour se sentir un peu mieux. Elle ne voulait pas être un poids pour sa guilde, ni les laisser penser qu'elle ne pouvait pas accomplir une mission seule. Elle ne se souciait pas de sa réputation mais elle ne voulait pas non plus passer pour le maillon faible.

Zeref n'avait pas prévu de retourner dans le cachot de prime abord mais il n'avait pas pu s'en empêcher. Il était poussé par une force invisible vers cette charmante jeune femme. Cette force le dominait et l'intriguait. Jamais il ne s'était senti aussi déstabilisé de toute sa longue vie. Il y avait donc encore des choses qu'il pouvait apprendre. L'étrange attraction de la jeune femme sur lui était un mystère qu'il devait résoudre. Cela l'occuperait un certain temps. Il savait maintenant qu'il n'était pas aussi insensible aux émotions humaines qu'il le pensait. Il parvenait à ressentir des émotions qu'il avait depuis longtemps oubliées. Tout ça à cause d'une personne secourable !

Quand il ouvrit le cachot, ses interrogations cédèrent place à la surprise : le corps de la mage avait bougé. Il n'était plus allongé au milieu de la pièce mais roulé en boule dans un coin. Qui avait déplacé son corps ? _Personne_ , lui répondit son esprit et une autre conclusion s'imposa à lui. Il s'approcha de la mage et constata qu'elle respirait. Elle réussissait à dormir dans le climat hostile où il l'avait enfermée. Ce n'était bien entendu pas sa préoccupation première. Comment avait-elle survécu ? La question tournait en boucle dans sa tête. Personne n'avait jamais survécu à sa malédiction. Il était condamné à voir mourir son entourage. Mais elle était vivante et ça, c'était un autre mystère à résoudre.

Il s'accroupit à côté d'elle et glissa une main sur son visage. Sa peau était fraîche mais réagissait au contact de la sienne. Elle eut un frisson imperceptible qui recouvrit sa peau de chair de poule. Zeref l'avouait, il était fasciné. Avec son index, il dessina le contour de ses lèvres. Il sentit sa respiration effleurer sa peau. Elle était bel et bien vivante. Il peinait encore à y croire alors qu'il avait la preuve sous les yeux. La vie et la mort étaient de bien étranges phénomènes. Il se souvint qu'elle l'avait touché. Quand il avait lâché la sentence de mort, sa main était posée sur son épaule. Etait-ce ce qui l'avait sauvée ? Ou la bonté de son cœur avait-elle atteint le morceau de charbon qui occupait sa poitrine ?

Il sursauta quand elle bougea et recula précipitamment. Il aurait voulu s'enfuir et se cacher dans une des nombreuses pièces du manoir en laissant la porte ouverte pour qu'elle s'échappe mais il en était incapable. L'idée de la voir partir lui faisait mal au fond. Que lui avait-elle fait ? Pourquoi réagissait-il ainsi ? Son côté démoniaque lui disait de l'attacher et de la torturer jusqu'à ce qu'elle crache l'explication mais il ne parvenait pas à avoir le dessus sur son bon côté. Il ne lui ferait aucun mal, il n'en avait aucune raison. Pendant qu'il bataillait avec lui-même, il n'avait pas vu qu'elle avait ouvert les yeux et qu'elle l'observait. Elle était surprise mais n'avait pas peur. Elle ne le craignait décidément pas.

_ Où suis-je ? _Demanda-t-elle, encore endormie._

_ Chez moi, _répondit-il._

Il était incertain à propos de ce qu'il pouvait lui dire ou non. C'était comme si son univers avait été ébranlé suite à cette rencontre. Il n'est plus sûr de rien. Il ne savait même pas ce qu'il faisait. Il devait se ressaisir et redevenir lui-même. Rien de plus simple.

_ Tu habites dans un cachot ?

_ Non ! _S'exclama-t-il, surpris._ C'est une partie de ma propriété.

_ Oh, alors pourquoi…

_ Je suis désolé. J'ai cru que tu étais…

Il se détourna d'elle. Il devait absolument se reprendre et maîtriser ses émotions avant que ça ne dégénère. On le considérait comme le plus grand mage noir de tous les temps. On le voyait comme insensible. Cette image ne lui correspondait vraiment pas. Il suffisait de le voir à l'heure actuelle pour la déchirer.

_ Tu m'as sauvé la vie.

_ Je ne sais vraiment pas comment tu as survécu, _murmura-t-il._

_ Ça n'a pas d'importance, _déclara Yukino en s'approchant de lui_. Je suis en vie et c'est tout ce qui compte.

Elle posa la main sur son épaule et, quand il tourna la tête, elle lui sourit. Ce sourire était si sincère et chaleureux que Zeref ne put s'empêcher d'y répondre timidement. Elle faisait ressortir son côté humain et cela l'effrayait un peu au fond de lui. Il s'empressa de se lever pour rompre le contact.

_ Tu… Tu as besoin de quelque chose ? _Demanda-t-il précipitamment._

_ Partager un repas ne serait pas de refus.

_ Je vais m'occuper de ça.

Il disparut aussitôt sans même refermer la porte. Yukino était curieuse mais ne se sentait pas la force de se lever pour aller explorer la demeure avant d'avoir avalé un morceau. De plus, le ténébreux l'intriguait. Il avait l'air de souffrir et tenait à tout prix à éviter les contacts entre eux. Qui était-il ? Pourquoi ne l'avait-elle jamais rencontré avant ? Elle tenait à percer le mystère mais elle craignait qu'on ne l'accuse de l'avoir enlevée si on la trouvait là. Elle voulait le protéger. Sting ne devait pas le rencontrer. Le ténébreux serait son secret. Comment pouvait-elle seulement gagner sa confiance ?

Il finit par revenir avec des sandwichs, de l'eau et une couverture. Elle le remercia et s'attaqua à son déjeuner après s'être emmitouflée dans la couverture. Elle avait toujours aussi froid. Elle le vit hésiter puis choisir de rester avec elle plutôt que de la laisser seule. Il s'assit en face d'elle et l'observa tandis qu'elle mangeait ce qu'il avait apporté. Elle le voyait se poser des questions à son sujet mais n'osait pas lui en demander la cause. Elle n'osait même pas lui demander pourquoi il la gardait enfermée dans un cachot hostile alors qu'il prenait plus ou moins soin d'elle. Il était étrange mais dans le bon sens. Elle voulait apprendre à le connaître.

_ Je m'appelle Yukino, _déclara-t-elle._

_ Yukino, _répéta-t-il en murmurant._

_ Et toi ?

_ Je ne peux pas te le dire.

Et il s'enfuit de nouveau loin d'elle en fermant la porte. Les jours suivants se passèrent ainsi. Il venait chaque jour lui déposer de quoi manger, boire et même se laver un peu et restait avec elle jusqu'à ce qu'une indiscrétion le fasse fuir. Ils discutaient beaucoup sans vraiment entrer dans les détails. L'un comme l'autre appréciait ces moments de proximité. Ça leur donnait l'impression de vivre dans un autre monde, un monde tranquille dans lequel ils étaient seuls. Ils en oubliaient presque où ils étaient réellement. Ces quelques jours furent parmi les meilleurs de la vie de Zeref. Pourtant, cela se gâta lorsqu'un jour, il entra et la découvrit dans un grand état de faiblesse. Ses précaires conditions de vie l'avaient rendue gravement malade et cela attrista grandement Zeref qui décida d'agir.

Aussitôt, il la transporta dans ses appartements et l'installa dans sa propre chambre. Il la borda dans son lit pour qu'elle reste au chaud. Ensuite, il dénicha ses meilleurs livres de médecine et les consulta pour la soigner au mieux. Cela dura plusieurs jours. Il la veilla et la soigna comme le ferait un amant attentionné. Il fut soulagé quand la fièvre commença à baisser. Son état se stabilisait grâce à ses soins et au repos forcé qu'elle prenait. Zeref n'avait plus la notion du temps depuis bien longtemps. Il ignorait donc depuis combien de temps elle était sa captive. Il commençait même à la considérer comme son amie. Il savait qu'elle devrait partir bientôt et qu'il ne la reverrait jamais. Cette idée l'attristait beaucoup.

Pourtant, la retenir n'était pas une bonne idée. Elle était en danger près de lui. Si la malédiction se déclenchait de nouveau, elle n'y survivrait probablement pas et il ne pouvait pas l'accepter. Il préférait la voir partir, heureuse et souriante, plutôt que d'être à l'origine de sa disparition. Il devait la protéger de lui. Seul Natsu pourrait lui garantir cette protection. Yukino devait donc rentrer chez elle, auprès des siens, et les avertir du danger qu'il représentait. Il l'obligerait à partir dès qu'elle serait entièrement rétablie. De force, s'il le fallait.

En ouvrant les yeux, Yukino tomba nez à nez avec le ténébreux. Elle fut surprise et eut un mouvement de recul. Elle jeta un coup d'œil autour d'elle pour se repérer mais elle ne reconnut pas les lieux où elle se trouvait. Il l'avait déplacée. Pour quelle raison ? Elle se souvenait s'être sentie mal alors qu'elle était dans le cachot. Après ça, c'était le trou noir. Encore une fois. Cette mission lui portait décidément la poisse. Ses yeux retombèrent sur le ténébreux. Il était étendu à côté d'elle et dormait profondément. Elle ne put résister à la tentation de glisser sa main dans ses cheveux puis sur sa joue. Sa main y était encore posée lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux.

Il mit quelques secondes avant de réaliser qu'elle était réveillée et qu'elle le touchait de nouveau. Le contact était agréable et il était très tenté de se laisser aller à l'apprécier plus que ce n'était déjà le cas. A contrecœur, il s'écarta et se leva du lit. Elle s'assit lentement et le regarda qui lui tournait le dos. Elle avait la sensation d'avoir mal agi mais pendant un moment, un court moment, elle avait cru voir un peu de joie dans ses yeux. Pourquoi s'enfuyait-il chaque fois qu'elle se rapprochait de lui ?

_ Je suis désolée. Je ne veux pas te mettre mal à l'aise.

_ C'est moi. Je n'aurais pas dû t'enlever.

_ M'enlever ? Je n'ai pas l'impression d'avoir été enlevée, ni maltraitée.

_ Tu aurais dû mourir.

_ Quoi ?

_ Tout le monde finit par mourir autour de moi. Pourquoi pas toi ?

Yukino sentit une pointe de culpabilité dans sa voix. Une culpabilité aussitôt remplacée par une interrogation faite à son sujet. Il lui trouvait quelque chose de spécial qu'il ne comprenait pas et qu'elle ne comprenait pas plus. Elle se leva lentement, ravie de constater qu'elle se sentait beaucoup mieux, et vint lui faire face. Il gardait les yeux rivés sur le sol pour éviter son regard. Il était vraiment affecté par sa présence. Elle l'était aussi et cela la surprenait tout autant. Cet étrange comportement l'incitait à se rapprocher encore plus. Elle avança de deux pas et il recula d'un, heurtant le lit au passage.

_ Ça fait des jours que tu t'occupes de moi, que tu prends soin de moi. Pourquoi penses-tu que j'aurais dû mourir ?

_ Je suis atteint d'une malédiction. Elle agit indépendamment de moi et tue tout le monde, humain ou non, sur son passage. Je t'ai dit de t'enfuir et tu ne l'as pas fait. Tu aurais dû mourir.

_ Ce n'est pas arrivé.

_ Mais c'est à cause de moi si tu es tombée malade ! _S'énerva-t-il._

_ C'est aussi grâce à toi si je suis guérie.

_ Tu ne survivrais pas à cette malédiction une seconde fois.

_ Ecoute, tout ce que je veux, c'est t'aider. Tu es malheureux et… Je sais que je peux changer ça.

Elle se rapprocha encore et l'obligea à relever la tête pour qu'il voie qu'elle était honnête sur ses intentions. Il ne détourna pas les yeux et ne tenta pas de s'échapper malgré sa trop grande proximité. Il voulait seulement profiter de la caresse de sa main un peu plus longtemps.

_ Tu ne peux pas rester.

Il se détestait pour avoir prononcé ces mots mais il le fallait. Il fallait qu'elle parte avant qu'il ne perde encore le contrôle. Cela allait arriver incessamment sous peu à en croire ses tremblements et le ciel à l'extérieur. Il devait la faire partir au plus vite avant que ça ne dégénère.

_ De quoi as-tu si peur ?

_ Il faut que tu partes !

_ Je n'ai pas peur de toi !

Ces mots le déstabilisèrent et finirent par ralentir la malédiction. Elle n'avait pas peur. Il dut regarder profondément dans ses yeux pour se rendre compte qu'elle était sincère. Elle n'avait pas peur de lui mais il avait peur d'elle, de ce pouvoir étrange qu'elle avait sur lui.

_ Si je te dis mon nom, tu t'enfuirais.

_ Pourquoi as-tu si peur que je m'enfuie quand je m'obstine à te faire comprendre que ça n'arrivera pas ?

_ Parce que je suis Zeref.

Sa déclaration eut l'effet qu'il craignait. Elle le lâcha et recula d'un pas pour le dévisager, pour être certaine qu'il était sérieux. Quand elle croisa de nouveau son regard, elle sut qu'elle l'avait blessé avec son mouvement de recul. Elle avait concrétisé sa crainte et fait comme tout le monde en s'éloignant. La tempête faisait rage dehors, signe que la malédiction approchait. Elle n'était pas tout le monde, elle n'avait pas peur, elle ne s'enfuirait pas. Elle choisit de refaire un pas en avant, de prendre le visage du ténébreux dans ses mains et de l'embrasser, le prenant par surprise. Quand leurs lèvres se séparèrent, elle posa son front contre le sien.

_ Je n'ai pas peur et je ne m'enfuirai pas.

_ Tu as arrêté la malédiction, _dit-il, stupéfait._ Pour la deuxième fois, tu y as échappé.

_ C'est ta peur qui la déclenche. Tu dois apprendre à la vaincre en la contrôlant.

_ Je n'ai jamais su faire ça.

_ Je vais t'aider à faire ça.

_ Mais tu dois partir.

_ Je dois retrouver ma guilde avant qu'ils ne débarquent ici.

_ Est-ce que…

_ Je reviendrais.

_ C'est promis ?

_ Je te le promets. Tu seras mon secret le plus précieux.

Elle avait réussi à lui arracher un sourire. Elle accentua sa joie en lui déposant un autre baiser sur la joue. Il était un peu triste de la voir partir mais savait qu'elle devait le faire. Il la suivit des yeux sur le chemin qui menait hors de sa propriété. Il était convaincu qu'elle tiendrait sa promesse et qu'elle reviendrait.

_ Toi aussi, tu es mon secret et mon mystère le plus précieux, Yukino, _murmura-t-il, un demi-sourire aux lèvres._

* * *

 **Tada ! J'espère que vous avez aimé. Je sais que ce n'est pas un couple "conventionnel" mais ça valait la peine d'essayer et j'ai beaucoup aimé écrire ce one-shot pour mon amie. :)**


End file.
